


Spodziewany Koniec

by Toootie



Series: DREAMS COME TRUE [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, macki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Zakończenie serii.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock niepotrzebnie bał się ujawnienia prawdy o sobie- na początku było co prawda kilka trudnych dni, w czasie których ukradkiem i z lękiem obserwował Johna szukając najmniejszych symptomów wskazujących na chęć przeprowadzania się w bezpieczne miejsce, w którym groziłyby mu najwyżej własne koszmary z Afganistanu; ale w końcu się uspokoił, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, że John ma zamiar się wynieść.   
Oczywiście detektyw nadal wolałby nie stanowić żadnego problemu i nie musieć liczyć na zamiłowanie do ryzyka, żeby zatrzymało Johna w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, ale skoro nie miał wyboru, to skupił się na pozytywach sytuacji- zwłaszcza, że były tak nieliczne- i zmusił do uciszenia obaw. 

John przez ten czas próbował najpierw przystosować się do życia w świecie z nieco zmodyfikowanymi regułami, a gdy już sobie jakoś z tym wstępnie poradził, podszedł do tematu jak do ważnego zadania, które postawił przed nim los. Na początku zażądał więc wszelkich informacji na temat tej „przypadłości”, ponieważ uważał, że nie ma sensu, by powielał eksperymenty, które już zostały przeprowadzone przez braci Holmes.   
Sherlock pomyślał wtedy, że to jest taki sposób na poradzenie sobie z sytuacją, więc dał mu wszystko, co miał na ten temat- choć przy Peterze Murdochu się zawahał, wiedząc, jak źle to wygląda- dlatego od razu podkreślił, że od tamtej pory nikt już nie zginął przez jego sny.   
John przyjął wszystko prawie bez słowa i pogrążył się w analizowaniu materiału, który dostał.  
Kiedy został zapytany, po kilku dniach, co ma nadzieje w nich znaleźć, skoro dwóm najinteligentniejszym ludziom w Anglii się nie udało rozwiązać tego problemu, odpowiedział prosto, ale pewnie:  
\- Może jesteście inteligentniejsi, niż ja, ale są rejony ludzkiego doświadczenia, o których nie wiecie zbyt dużo. Dlatego mam nadzieję znaleźć tam coś, co przeoczyliście. Nie dlatego, że jestem od was lepszy, ale że jestem inny i zupełnie inaczej widzę pewne rzeczy… i jest ich nawet całkiem sporo.- dodał na końcu, z uśmiechem, który z jednej strony irytował, a z drugiej wypełnił serce Sherlocka głupią nadzieją (której, jak sądził, wyzbył się już dawno temu), że ktoś kiedyś mu pomoże, znajdzie rozwiązanie, które musi przecież istnieć… nawet, gdyby wdrożenie go w życie miało się okazać żmudne i wiązać się z wieloma wyrzeczeniami.   
Ta nadzieja oczywiście nie miała nic wspólnego z racjonalną oceną sytuacji, ale kiedy raz wróciła, nie potrafił jej tak całkiem wyrzucić z głowy. Za bardzo mu zależało. I po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze chciał się mylić.   
Lecz właśnie dlatego, że tak mu zależało, nie potrafił nie czekać na to, że Johnowi uda się ustalić cokolwiek nowego i realnie przydatnego.  
A ponieważ cierpliwość nie była jego mocną stroną i zdawał sobie sprawę, że wywiera presję, która niekoniecznie pomaga skupić się na zadaniu, więc postanowił się poświęcić i znalazł sobie niezbyt ciekawą sprawę, dla której musiał wyjechać na kilka dni do Cardiff. Był nawet tak uprzejmy, że wytłumaczył, dlaczego chce jechać tam sam. 

***

Kiedy wrócił z podróży- nieusatysfakcjonowany swoimi wynikami i zbyt prostym morderstwem, ale też pełen oczekiwania, dowiedział się, że jest już pierwsza teoria i choć się za to na siebie denerwował, nie potrafił nie budować na tym nadziei.  
John podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami następnego wieczora, gdy Sherlock (teoretycznie) już odpoczął.   
Zamówili do domu duży obiad z dobrej restauracji żeby mieć swobodę rozmowy na delikatny temat, ale oczekiwanie nie sprzyjało apetytowi, dlatego, kiedy już usiedli do posiłku po przeciwnych stronach stołu Sherlock był w stanie zjeść tylko kilka kęsów, zanim zaczął zadawać pytania .  
John który jadał zawsze wolniej, w tym czasie ledwo zdążył przełknąć pierwszy kęs swojej porcji i nie był zadowolony.   
\- Daj mi przynajmniej zjeść połowę tego, co mam na talerzu.  
Sherlock udając, że wcale go to nie zabolało i rozczarowało, wzruszył ramionami i powiedział lodowato:  
\- Mógłbyś po prostu się pospieszyć…  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę jeść szybciej. Poza tym, to nie jest zdrowe, a życie pod dyktando twoich zachcianek…  
\- To nie są moje zachcianki, to zawsze była konieczność!- prychnął, obrażonym tonem.  
\- Taaa… konieczność!-mruknął John, ale jedzenie było zbyt dobre, by się nad nim kłócić, a poza tym zdawał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu nerwy i nie ma sensu brać na serio tych fochów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaczął znowu jeść.  
Sherlockowi nie na długo wystarczyło cierpliwości i po dziesięciu minutach zaczął znowu:  
\- Widzę po twojej twarzy, że coś znalazłeś, coś, co uważasz za ważne. Powiesz mi o co chodzi?  
John miał akurat usta pełne jedzenia, więc mruknął tylko coś niewyraźnie i wzruszył ramionami. Sherlock parsknął z irytacją i zaczął się bawić widelcem.   
Ale nawet najdłuższe oczekiwanie musi się kiedyś skończyć więc w końcu się doczekał.   
John przełknął ostatni kęs sajgonki, spłukał ją łykiem wody i wyprostował się na krześle.  
\- Nic prawie nie zjadłeś. –stwierdził, doskonale zdjąć sobie sprawę jak łatwo mu będzie w tej chwili zaszantażować przyjaciela.- Powinieneś zjeść więcej.   
Sherlock także zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia, więc zamiast protestować, zjadł kilka kęsów swojej porcji i choć nie spuszczał morderczo intensywnego wzroku z przyjaciela, nie powiedział nic, poza:  
\- Już? Tyle wystarczy?  
A kiedy tamten skinął głową, otarł usta serwetką i rozluźnił spięte mięśnie pleców:  
\- No więc co ci się udało ustalić?- zapytał, siląc się na nonszalancję.  
John uśmiechnął się znowu, ale spoważniał szybko widząc jego minę.  
\- Nie przeczytałem wszystkiego, co mi zostawiłeś, ale obejrzałem chyba wszystkie sny, które nagraliście z Mycroftem. Wiem, że szukaliście jakiegoś wzoru i nie udało się wam nic ustalić. Ale wzór istnieje i to bardzo prosty…  
Sherlock niemal wstrzymał oddech tak bardzo próbował nie wierzyć w te słowa.  
Nie udawało mu się.   
\- Sny maja związek z twoimi uczuciami, tym, co przeżywasz- zwykle poprzedniego dnia, ale nie zawsze. Mówiłeś, że najgorsze koszmary są o mackach i że to się wzięło z tego horroru Lovecrafta, który przeczytałeś u kolegi.   
Sherlock mruknął potakując, że spuszczona głowa. Peter Murdoch nie był wspomnieniem, do którego lubił wracać. Gdyby miał wybór, w ogóle nie powiedziałby o nim Johnowi, ale w tej sytuacji musiał, dlatego postarał się być tak bardzo nie konkretny jak tylko się dało – nieświadomie próbując, odepchnąć za wszelka cenę ewentualne zarzuty, że był winny tej przerażającej śmierci dzieciaka, który go polubił.  
John nie oskarżał go o nic, ale jego pytania były dociekliwe więc ta część rozmów o snach była szczególnie nieprzyjemna, ale potem detektyw poczuł się trochę lepiej. Co było o tyle zaskakujące, że kiedy rozmawiał na ten temat z Mycroftem, to nie zauważył żadnej zmiany w swoich emocjach.   
Teraz jednak nie chciał do tego wracać i najchętniej zmieniłby temat, tyle, że to mijałoby się z celem tej rozmowy, bo w końcu po to wyjechał, żeby John mógł spokojnie wyciągać własne wnioski.   
\- Moim zdaniem wtedy miałeś jakiś… to była trauma, zobaczyć śmierć przyjaciela. I to w takich okolicznościach! Obwiniałeś się o to i w dokumentach Mycrofta było bardzo dużo na temat tego, jak zareagowałeś. Powinni ci byli wtedy jakoś pomóc, ale przez to, że musieliście ukrywać, jak dokładnie do tego doszło… zostałeś z tym właściwie sam. Mycrofta nie liczę, bo sam był wtedy dzieciakiem- bardzo inteligentnym, ale jednak… Myślę, że to zdarzenie i to, co się wydarzyło po nim, to jakiś bagaż emocjonalny musiałeś dźwigać później… to cię ukształtowało, stworzyło jakieś połączenie w emocjach. To zresztą nie takie dziwne i wcale nie rzadko zdarza się w tak ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Macki stały się dla ciebie symbolem strachu, a zarazem wszystkiego, co cię potem przerażało. A miałeś czego się bać- skoro wiedziałeś, jak bardzo niebezpieczny możesz się stać dla otoczenia i to bez najmniejszej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieje. 

Sherlock wbił spojrzenie w ścianę za Johnem, wyglądając na smutnego. Rozczarowanie było bliskie smutkowi, ale zaraz mogło przejść w irytację- ponieważ jak na razie słyszał dokładnie to samo, co mówił mu Mycroft- czyli bezużyteczne brednie… Dopiero, gdy to usłyszał, zrozumiał, ile wiary pokładał w Johnie. I jak parszywie teraz się czuł, gdy została zawiedziona.   
\- Mycroft wpadł na to już dawno!- wypluł ze złością. Niech John poczuje jak bardzo bezużyteczne są jego słowa.   
Ten nie przejął się jego złością i stwierdził spokojnie:  
\- Ale to dopiero wstęp. I cieszy mnie, że twój genialny brat też na to wpadł, bo to zwiększ prawdopodobieństwo, że mam rację…  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i niecierpliwie mu przerwał:  
\- Ale to nic mi nie daje. Nic nie zmienia…  
\- Niekoniecznie. Jeśli macki to twój uniwersalny symbol strachu, to znaczy, że kiedy ci się śnią, twoja podświadomość pokazuje ci, że czegoś się boisz. Bo myślę- i to jest najważniejsze- że te sny nie są przypadkowe. Skoro nie wszystko, co ci się przyśni, staje się realne, to musi być jakiś tego powód. I ja myślę, że to znaczy, że te realistyczne są ważniejsze, bo mają jakieś znaczenie, które musisz odgadnąć, żeby dały ci spokój.   
Sherlock warknął. To też już słyszał. Ba, sam to wydedukował. I nic z tego nie wyszło!  
John podniósł rękę, uciszając go..  
\- Posłuchaj dalej zamiast mi przerywać! Chodzi o to, że jeśli zrozumiesz, co chcą ci powiedzieć te sny, to przestaniesz je mieć. To takie zagadki wysyłane przez twoją podświadomość. Kiedy je rozwiążesz- znikną, a ty odzyskasz spokój. Oczywiście nie na zawsze, bo przyjdą następne problemy, albo coś ci się przypomni, bo pewnie część z tego nie dotyczy teraźniejszych wydarzeń, tylko przeszłości…  
I wtedy w Sherlocku coś pękło, cała ta frustracja, którą musiał utrzymywać na wodzy nie tylko podczas tej rozmowy, cała ta nieznośna złość na swoje życie, na siebie samego, na Mycrofta, który nie potrafił niczego rozwiązać, a teraz dołączyła się tego wściekłość z powodu Johna, który przecież obiecywał… To było za dużo.  
\- Ale mnie to nie obchodzi! Nie ważne, co znaczą te sny, ja się chce po prostu ich pozbyć. Nie powiedziałeś mi nic nowego, wszystko już to wiem i co? I nic! nic się nie zmieniło! Nic! Nigdy! Dalej mi się śni, że wyrastają ci macki, że stajesz się potworem… i co mi z tego, że wiem… że to dlatego, że…- tu ucichł nagle, bo zorientował się, na szczęście, co miał właśnie powiedzieć. A to miałoby prawdopodobnie gorsze skutki, niż wszystkie sny, jakie mógłby mu się przyśnić.  
John nie przejął się specjalnie tym wybuchem, widywał podobne prawie codziennie i stać go było na wielkoduszność, bo ta złość i zaprzeczenia tylko go upewniły, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku.  
\- Możesz sobie wrzeszczeć i protestować, ale to też niczego nie zmieniło, prawda? Gdybyś mógł wyleczyć te sny złością i obrażaniem się , to dawno już byś ich nie miał… za to, jeśli mam rację, to coś może się wreszcie zmienić. Nie obchodzi cię to?  
\- Ale jak ma się zmienić?- wrzasnął znów Sherlock, zrywając się z krzesła, tylko po to, by natychmiast rzucić się na sofę i zwinąć w ciasna kulę pełną napięcia i promieniującą cierpieniem, tak intensywnym, że prawie namacalnym.- Jak to ma się zmienić? Skoro ja wiem, czego mi trzeba, ale i tak tego nie dostanę…- to zostało już wypowiedziane dużo ciszej i spokojniej i Johnowi zrobiło się nagle odrobine żal tego udręczonego geniusza, który sam ze sobą nie potrafił dojść do ładu.  
\- A o co chodzi? Możesz mi powiedzieć, bo na razie nic nie rozumiem. – a kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dodał:  
\- Mogę c i pomóc, wiesz? Nie wierzysz we mnie, uważasz mnie za ciut mądrzejszego od idioty, ale nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego, bo nawet ja nie wiem i mógłbym cię jeszcze zaskoczyć, tylko daj mi szansę. Ale jeśli nic nie powiesz, to…   
\- Odpuść już.- mruknął Sherlock, cicho i powoli, jakby nadludzko zmęczony. Tak, jakby wszystko go bolało i miał dosyć.- Nie pomożesz mi i koniec. Pogódź się z tym.  
John nie pozostało nic innego, jak odpuścić.  
Przynajmniej w tej chwili.  
Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do swego pokoju. Wiedział, że by wygrać wojnę trzeba się czasem wycofać, na z góry upatrzone pozycje.   
Gdy zszedł po godzinie na dół, Sherlock nadal nie wstał z sofy, ani nawet nie zmienił pozycji i John poczuł nieprzepartą ochotę, by podejść do niego i poklepać po ramieniu, albo nawet poczochrać mu włosy, żeby pokazać, że jest po jego stronie. Oczywiście się powstrzymał- to byłoby niestosowne naruszenie granic ich relacji. 

***

Następnego dnia John wrócił do domu i zastał swojego przyjaciela siedzącego na sofie, bez ruchu, wpatrzonego w przeciwległa ścianę, jakby działo się na niej coś niesamowitego. I od razu wiedział, że coś tu jest nie tak, bo tamten był ubrany tylko w granatowe bokserki, a mimo to, nie trząsł się z zimna- choć w mieszkaniu było dosyć chłodno.   
Jednak absolutną pewność, że to nie jest realny Sherlock, zdobył dopiero wtedy, gdy podszedł nieco bliżej i zobaczył, że nad jego głową unoszą się dwie szarawe macki grubości kciuka. Widok był hipnotyzujący- wisiały się w powietrzu lekko falując, zagięte na wysokości kilku cali nad głową właściciela, zwrócone końcami w stronę, w którą patrzył.  
John ostrożnie i cicho zdjął kurtkę, zastanawiając się , jak to rozegrać.  
Od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się, jak ma się zachować, kiedy następnym razem napotka sobowtóra przyjaciela i postanowił, że spróbuje się z nim jakoś porozumieć- lepiej, niż poprzednim razem. Tyle, że teraz ten Sherlock miał macki i John nie czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny.  
\- Hej.- powiedział cicho, żeby go nie płoszyć, ale nie podchodził bliżej ze strachu przed reakcją.  
Ale Sherlock nie zareagował.  
Dopiero, gdy został dotknięty, jakby się obudził i zamrugał szybko. John zastanowił się wiele razy na ile połączenie wyśnionego detektywa z realnym jest obustronne- czy jeśli zacznie mówić do sobowtóra, to realny będzie o tym wiedział?  
To była jedna z rzeczy, których Sherlock nie wiedział i jedynym sposobem, żeby to sprawdzić, było złapać jakoś kontakt z jego sobowtórem a później, kiedy realny się obudzi, zapytać go, czy coś z tej rozmowy pamięta. Może nie zmieniałoby to sytuacji, ale John był po prostu ciekawy- na ile może uznać te wyśnione stwory za przedłużenie detektywa, a na ile są samodzielnymi bytami.  
Tamten na początku tylko mrugał szybko, ale po chwili ożywił się bardziej i wyciągnął do niego rękę, która John chwycił od razu, zadowolony, że cokolwiek udało mu się uzyskać , choć nadal nie usłyszał żadnych słów.  
Potem, gdy detektyw lekko go pociągnął do siebie, John zajrzał mu w oczy (nadal zogniskowane na przeciwległej ścianie) i zaczął wypytywać:  
\- O co chodzi? Mam usiąść obok ciebie? O to ci chodzi?  
Nie dostał odpowiedzi, za to nadal był nieustępliwie przyciągany, aż poddał się całkowicie i usiadł na sofie. Wtedy tamten się obrócił i… zza jego pleców wysunęły się dwie kolejne macki, które natychmiast oplotły Johna tak mocno, że ledwo mógł oddychać, nie mówiąc o ucieczce. Nie spodobało mu się to, oczywiście.   
\- Co robisz?- zaczął protestować, ale nic to nie dało, toteż zaczął lekko panikować- uścisk macek był naprawdę mocny.  
Dobrze, że chociaż realny Sherlock spał niedaleko i można było go łatwo obudzić. Ta pewność dodawała Johnowi śmiałości, dlatego, zanim sięgnął po ostateczności spróbował czegoś innego- zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni i zaczął głaskać macki (które w dotyku okazały się całkiem przyjemne: ciepłe, suche i miękkie ) przemawiając uspokajająco.   
I to podziałało- Sherlock się uspokajał- rozluźnił uścisk macek, a w końcu pozwolił im opaść na sofę, chyba rozumiejąc, że nie są konieczne, bo przyjaciel nie zamierza uciekać.   
John nie wiedział, co to ma znaczyć, ale na razie wystarczało mu, że uzyskał jakaś kontrolę nad sytuacją. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i przejął inicjatywę, skłaniając Sherlocka, żeby mu położył głowę na kolanach. Przez chwile tamten co prawda lekko się opierał- jakby nie był przekonany do pomysłu, ale gdy John się nie poddawał, ustąpił i położył się, nieco sztywno i niezgrabnie. John zaczął go głaskać po głowie i plecach, nie przestając mruczeć uspokajająco nonsensy i udało mu się uzyskać tyle, że tamten rozluźnił się całkiem, a wszystkie macki oklapły jak zwiędłe kwiaty.   
John zaczął się uśmiechać i zadowolony z efektu, który uzyskał, wrzasnął do Sherlocka po drugiej stronie drzwi sypialni.  
\- Musisz to zobaczyć!  
Podekscytowany, zupełnie zapomniał, co się stanie, jeśli to zrobi. I oczywiście to właśnie się stało- leżąca na sofie postać zaczęła znikać, a Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zadowolić się osobistym uczestnictwem w tym niecodziennym przedstawieniu.   
Nie trwało to długo- na początku ciało straciło całą solidność pod palcami Johna, który odczuł to tak, jakby dotykał miękkiej substancji ustępującej pod naciskiem, jak piana. Chwilę później zaczęła blednąć i zanikać- rozmywać się w powietrzu i John musiał przyznać, że oglądanie tego zjawiska na wielu filmach (ze zbioru snów) nie przygotowało go wystarczająco na to doświadczenie, które wywołało w nim nie zrozumiały żal i smutek.   
Dopiero, gdy w drzwiach od sypialni pojawił się realny- rozczochrany i zaspany- detektyw, John zrozumiał, że te uczucia wywołało znikanie jego sobowtóra- bo prosty umysł nie potrafił do końca odróżnić kopii od oryginału.  
\- Co się dzieje?- wymamrotał mało przytomnie obudzony Sherlock i Johnowi zrobiło się przykro, że go obudził, bo musiał spać naprawdę mocno.  
\- Widziałem…- zaczął ale przemyślał to jeszcze raz i zmienił kierunek:  
\- Nic ważnego. Możemy to przełożyć na jutro. Idź spać. Potrzebujesz tego bardziej, niż ja tej rozmowy…  
Sherlock prychnął wyniośle i zarzucił grzywą obracając się na pięcie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. John nie brał tego do siebie- sam na jego miejscu miałby ochotę mordować- budzenie bez powodu było wysoko na jego liście rzeczy niewybaczalnych.

***

Rano Sherlock miał za sobą przespane prawie dwanaście godzin i duże śniadanie, dlatego szansa na to, że rozmowa z nim będzie miała więcej sensu, zwiększyła się co najmniej dwukrotnie. Jednak liczenie na to, że będzie pamiętał, że coś się stało w nocy okazało się już przesadą i John musiał sam zacząć tę rozmowę oraz, co gorsza, zainteresować go jej tematem, bo tamten, mimo wszystko, nadal nie lubił mówienia o swoich snach.  
John opowiedział mu więc o sobowtórze, którego znalazł na sofie poprzedniego wieczora i o tym, co się stało, kiedy spróbował wejść z nim w interakcję. Jednak im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej tracił zainteresowanie słuchacza- ewidentnie zawstydzonego i pragnącego uciec od tej rozmowy. John spróbował zatem innego podejścia- przedstawiając mu swój pomysł jako eksperyment:  
\- Nie interesowało cię nigdy sprawdzenie, jak te rzeczy, które wyśnisz reagują na rzeczywistość dookoła nich?  
\- Nie. Interesowało mnie tylko to, jak je zlikwidować na zawsze.  
\- No właśnie! Byłeś tak skupiony na tym, jak się ich pozbyć, że zupełnie zapomniałeś, że trzeba poznać przeciwnika, zanim się wykryje jego słabe punkty.  
\- To nie jest batalia, tutaj twoje teorie nie działają.  
\- Są teorie, które działają zawsze.   
\- No więc czego się dowiedziałeś?- zapytał tak jadowicie, że John nadal miał pewność, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.  
\- Na przykład tego, że twoje projekcje są w gruncie rzeczy przyjazne. Przynajmniej dla mnie. A to jest interesujące, ponieważ mówi coś o tobie. I o nich.  
Sherlock chrząknął niezobowiązująco, więc John musiał podtrzymywać rozmowę w dalszym ciągu sam.  
\- Pamiętasz co ty wtedy czułeś? Pamiętasz cokolwiek z tego snu?  
Detektyw zastanowił się uczciwie, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w pamięci nic więcej, poza:  
\- Tylko niejasne wrażenie spokoju.   
John musiał się zastanowić, jak to się ma do jego teorii, ale już w tej chwili mógł powiedzieć:  
\- Myślę, że twoje macki oznaczały lęk przed sobą samym, to ty byłeś potworem, który mógł mi zrobić krzywdę. Symbolem twojego lęku przed własnymi pragnieniami albo nawet potrzebami i tym, co mógłbyś zrobić, pod ich wpływem. Dla mnie to jest jasne. I w pewien sposób- dosyć proste!- dokończył z satysfakcją, mając wrażenie, że naprawdę wytłumaczył to tak prosto, że każdy musi zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło i przyznać, że miał rację.  
Sherlock był jednak zbyt skupiony na swoich uczuciach (z których na pierwszy plan przebijało się zażenowanie) żeby myśleć rozsądnie.   
\- Nie sądzę.- westchnął głęboko i ulotnił się z pokoju na tyle szybko, żeby rozmówcą nie zdarzył zaprotestować.  
\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego…- skomentował to John i też westchnął głęboko, wierząc, że znów mu się nie udało.  
\- Ale widocznie tak musi już być.- pocieszył sam siebie i napił się herbaty, która już mu prawie wystygła.- Szkoda, że w tym temacie nadal masz piętnaście lat.


	2. Chapter 2

Następna okazja na poruszenie tego tematu nadarzyła się po kilku dniach, w trakcie których John zachowywał się jakby jego współlokator zmienił się w tykającą bombę. Nie było to może zbyt wychowawcze, ani wygodne, ale czuł, że musi okazać dużo dobrej woli i wspiąć się na szczyty cierpliwości, której na co dzień w sobie nie miał.   
Sherlock natomiast wydawał się być przez ten czas znudzony, jak wtedy, gdy utykał w martwym punkcie nudnego śledztwa, ale tym razem to ewidentnie była tylko poza, mająca ukryć prawdziwe cierpienie.   
Dlatego John dał mu dużo czasu na dojście do równowagi, zanim znowu zaczął go „dręczyć”; w końcu jednak musiał coś zrobić, bo pozostawiony samemu sobie, Sherlock nigdy by się nie odważył kolejny raz odsłonić wrażliwszej strony swojej osobowości.   
Tym razem nie chciał znów psuć wspólnego posiłku, więc poczekał, aż Sherlock zrobił sobie przerwę w eksperymencie i nawet zrobił mu herbatę, żeby wprowadzić go w lepszy humor i zainspirować do przedłużenia przerwy, a ten dał się podejść i nawet przyjął kubek z wyraźną (jak na siebie) wdzięcznością. John umiał już to rozpoznawać.  
\- Wiesz, zastanawiałem się…- zaczął, z udawaną lekkością, ale sam słyszał, jak nienaturalnie to wyszło (Sherlock miał rację- był kiepskim kłamcą i tyle) i porzucił wszelkie pozory i przeszedł do sedna:  
\- Bo jednego nie rozumiem- jeśli moja i Mycrofta koncepcja jest słuszna, to jak to się ma do tych snów, w których twój sobowtór pakował mi się do łóżka i próbował całować?  
Reakcja przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania- detektyw wyprostował się gwałtownie i prawie wypuścił z ręki kubek z herbatą. Aż nieco pożałował swojej ciekawości. Ale nie mógł już swoich słów cofnąć, a przepraszanie nie miało sensu, to już wiedział.   
Sherlock w tym czasie próbował się opanować, chrząknął, przejechał dłońmi po szlafroku rozciągniętym na udach, jakby próbował je obetrzeć z potu, a potem zamknął oczy i co mogło być oznaką, że walczy, by odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, ale równie dobrze mogło to być rozpaczliwą próbą unikania wzroku Johna, który siedział naprzeciwko, na swoim fotelu.   
\- T-to…- zająknął się i zamilkł, speszony tym, jak zawiódł go własny głos, zdradzając emocje.- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia! To takie… nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło, ale to na pewno nie jest ważne. Przecież nic ci się nie stało, to czemu… to drążyć?- zakończył te najbardziej żałosną próbę ucięcia rozmowy, jaka John miał nieszczęście słyszeć. Najlepsze, co mógł teraz zrobić, to odnieść się do jego słów tak, jakby miały sens, a nie tylko brzmiały jak bełkot zawstydzonego nastolatka. Najlepiej by było, gdyby i Sherlock potrafił udać przed samym sobą, że ich rozmowa nie dotyczy jego uczuć, tylko jakiegoś intrygującego fenomenu fizycznego.  
\- To nieprawda. Tamto miało znaczenie. I to spore. Jeśli uznać, że tylko ważne dla ciebie sny się materializują, to należy przyjąć, że tamte sny też miały jakieś przesłanie dla ciebie. Dlaczego niby te miałyby być wyjątkiem od tej reguły, a nie na przykład ten ze złotymi ptakami?  
\- Papugami…- wtrącił mrukliwie Sherlock. Pamiętał je, jak każdy realny sen.  
\- No tak..- zacukał się John, ale szybko odzyskał wątek. Znów prawie dał się rozproszyć.- Ale gatunek ptaków nie jest istotny, w przeciwieństwie do tego, że wyśniłeś siebie – i to dwa razy!- jak wchodzisz do mnie do pokoju i…  
Sherlock zacisnął powieki i jego twarzy znów nabrała wyrazu przepełnionego takim bólem, jakby ktoś wyrywał mu włosy.  
\- To nie znaczyło NIC.- spróbował jeszcze raz, lecz już słabiej i ciszej. John cmoknął potępiająco i powiedział z mocą:  
\- Ja nie odpuszczę. Jeśli nie powiesz mi czegoś, co dla odmiany, ma sens, to będę rozpoczynał te rozmowę tak często… Aż usłyszę prawdę… albo chociaż jej część.   
Sherlock długo tym razem milczał- może ważył za i przeciw, a może zwlekał, mając nadzieje, że znudzi rozmówcę?  
A może był tak przerażony, że nawet on miał w głowie pustkę?  
Otworzył usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk i John, jaki by nie był empatyczny, poczuł zniecierpliwienie.  
\- Powiedz to wreszcie! To nie może być gorsze, niż całe to… Przecież wiesz, że możesz mi powierzyć swoje życie, do cholery, co może być takie straszne, że nie możesz mi tego powiedzieć?!  
Sherlock wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i wzdychając, stwierdził smutno:  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo mój sobowtór zrobił to, co ja bym chciał zrobić, na jawie, gdybym… Gdybym mógł…- dokończył już bardzo cicho i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
John nie znalazł żadnej adekwatnej odpowiedzi. Słowa przyjaciela zaskoczyły go kompletnie. To znaczy –spodziewał się czegoś –wstydliwego i zapewnie głupiego, bo skoro tak to ukrywał, to musiało być coś krępującego, niegodnego osoby, za jaką próbował uchodzić we własnych oczach.   
Ale gdy wreszcie wycisnął z niego prawdę, uznał nagle, że to nie był wcale taki dobry pomysł. Ponieważ teraz obaj mieli problem, a udawanie, że NIC się nie stało i żadne słowa nie padły, mogło w tej chwili już nie wystarczyć. Musiał to przemyśleć, musiał się chwilę skupić w spokoju, żeby nie palnąć jakiejś strasznej w konsekwencjach głupoty…   
Niestety, nie dostał tej chwili, ponieważ Sherlock nadal przed nim siedział, wyglądając przy tym na bardzo skrzywdzonego i John – tak zdezorientowany i zestresowany, jak w tej chwili, czuł, że to co najmniej częściowo jego wina i tym większą presje czuł, by jakoś naprawić sytuację.  
\- Sherlock…- zaczął i utknął natychmiast, bo bał się powiedzieć coś okrutnego albo głupiego.   
Detektyw pochylił się do przodu i zwinął długie ciało, jakby chronił brzuch przed ciosem i to uciszyło Johna skutecznie.   
Nie chciał narobić większego problemu, niż ten, która już mieli… wstał więc i po chwili wahania, podczas której nadal nic nie przyszło mu do głowy- wyszedł (uciekł!) rzucając na odchodnym bezradnie:  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć… Przepraszam…  
Sherlock na szczęście nic nie odpowiedział i John mógł iść do swojego pokoju, a gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, zauważył, że serce bije mu mocniej, a koszula klei się do pleców.

Sherlock tymczasem przezywał jedna z najbardziej upokarzających chwil w życiu i czuł się… właściwie to nic nie czuł (na pewno tylko tymczasowo) oprócz bólu w okolicy brzucha i dziwnego odrealnienia, jakby był tylko niezaangażowanym świadkiem, nieznajomym, przysłuchującym się rozmowie.  
Mógł oczywiście udawać, że nic się nie stało jak wiele razy wcześniej, tyle, że w tym przypadku nie było możliwości, żeby to zadziałało na dłużej- nie mógł się odciąć od wszystkiego, co przypominałoby mu to zdarzenie- a to było koniecznym warunkiem udanego wyparcia.   
Musiałby się wyprowadzić i zerwać wszelkie kontakty z Johnem.  
Mógłby przynajmniej wyjechać na jakiś czas. Ale jeszcze nie w tej chwili, jeszcze musiał posiedzieć tutaj i odpocząć, zanim nabierze siły do tego, by wstać i spakować torbę.  
Szok ochronił go na chwilę przed wstydem.  
Siedział tak długo - może nawet godzinę.  
A potem wstał i spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyszedł-,bez żadnego planu co do najbliższych godzin.  
Brak planu zaprowadził go do metra, które zabrało go na dworzec. Tam było już łatwiej- wystarczyło kupić bilet do najbliższego pociągu jadącego na południe (akurat do Brighton)- jakoś wolał jechać w tym kierunku.  
Już w pociągu uświadomił sobie, dlaczego akurat ten kierunek wydał mu się tak atrakcyjny- kiedy miał kilkanaście lat jeździli tam na wakacje nad morze całą rodziną. I widocznie wybrał teraz kierunek, który kojarzył mu się z brakiem problemów i bezpieczeństwem, choć od wielu lat był przekonany, że gardzi tymi rzeczami i ich nie potrzebuje. 

***

John nie wiedział oczywiście o niczym- był tak zajęty przeżywaniem własnego dramatu, że gdy w końcu odważył się na niebezpieczna wyprawę do łazienki (ukradkiem, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Sherlock nie był łaskaw zamknąć się we własnej sypialni) był tak rozproszony, że odnotował tylko puste fotele w salonie.   
Musiało upłynąć kolejne kilka godzin, by zebrał się na odwagę i zszedł na dół, by zapytać Sherlock o plany na wieczór. Nie czuł się przygotowany na jakąkolwiek rozmowę na poważniejsze tematy, ale nie chciał czuć się więźniem we własnym pokoju, toteż musiał sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest ich relacja tej chwili.   
Kiedy jego współlokator nie wrócił do 23.00, wysłał mu kilka coraz bardziej panikujących SMSów zanim dostał jakakolwiek odpowiedź:  
„Jestem w Brighton. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.”  
Potraktował to jako uprzejmość i duże ustępstwo, więc nie naciskał dalej. Tak naprawdę to czuł wdzięczność- ten wyjazd dawał im obu tak potrzebny czas i dystans… dosłownie.

***

Po trzech dniach John doszedł mniej więcej do siebie i z braku nowych danych oraz kontaktu z Sherlockiem, zaczął się niepokoić o to, co działo się w jego głowie w tej chwili i co mógł z tego wszystkiego uczynić we własnej wyobraźni.   
Kilka godzin układał SMSa- sprzątając równocześnie, bo nic tak nie rozładowywało niepokoju, jak bezmyślna praca, która można było wykonywać na autopilocie. SMS miał brzmieć najbardziej neutralnie i nie narzucać się, a zarazem posłużyć do wybadania nastroju i co ważniejsze stanu umysłu detektywa.  
W końcu wymyślił:  
„Chyba już rozumiem całą sytuacje. Przykro mi, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu. Chciałbym, żebyś już wrócił do domu i powiedział, jak to wygląda z twojej strony, bo chyba nie powinniśmy udawać tym razem, że nic się nie stało.”  
Był dumny z tego co wysłał, dopóki nie okazało się, jak Sherlock to odczytał. I jak- sądząc po jego SMSach- przestraszył się, że to sygnał do jakiejś konfrontacji, na która nie był jeszcze gotowy. Najpierw bowiem napisał coś, co można było odczytać, jako spanikowaną wrogość:  
„Nie wracam. Nie będę rozmawiać. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.”  
Ale gdy tylko lekko obrażony i mocno skonfundowany John odpowiedział:  
„Nic z tego. Jeśli zostaniesz tam przez miesiąc i tak nie ominiesz tej rozmowy. Coś musimy sobie wyjaśnić. Inaczej to już właściwie mogę zacząć się pakować i wyprowadzać.”  
Sherlock zaczął panikować na całego, przekonany, że został właśnie zaszantażowany wyprowadzką i odpowiedział natychmiast:  
„ Nie możesz się wyprowadzić. To jest nielogiczne. I niepotrzebne.”  
A po chwili, w czasie której John nie mógł się zdecydować, co ma odpisać na wiadomość, która według niego stwierdzała tylko fakty, panika detektywa zmiotła wszelką ostrożność oraz przyrzeczenia, jakie sobie składał przez ostatnie lata.  
„To nie jest tak, jak myślisz!” napisał szybko lekko spoconymi palcami i szybko wysłał, by John nie zdążył napisać mu czegoś, co zaboli go jeszcze bardziej. Musiał go przekonać, że wszystko można naprawić, odwrócić, a jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia- zanegować. Dlatego pisał dalej, choć każde słowo bolało prawie tak, jakby je wypowiadał w obecności przyjaciela:  
„Nie potrzebuje seksu. Obywam się bez niego tyle lat, że dawno pogodziłem się z tym, że nie będę go uprawiać do śmierci. Nawet już go nie chce- nie po tych wszystkich snach. To zawsze są koszmary. Nikt nie chciałby uprawiać seksu z kimś, komu nagle wyrastają macki, albo kto go krzywdzi.” Po krótkim namyśle dopisał:  
„To znaczy wiem, że są tacy, którzy to lubią, ale ja na pewno do nich nie nalezę. W trakcie tych snów czuje tylko obezwładniające przerażenie i po tych wszystkich koszmarach wszelka myśl o stosunku z kimkolwiek przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.”  
Gdy John starał się zrozumieć, co czyta, dostał jeszcze coś brzmiącego tak rozpaczliwie i zarazem bezbronnie, że aż się wewnętrznie skrzywił.  
„Nie musisz się przejmować tym wszystkim: mną i moimi koszmarami. To cię nie dotyczy, to nie jest twój problem.”  
Paradoksalnie, na to mógł od razu odpowiedzieć, bez głębokich analiz tego, co myśli i czuje:  
„Jeśli to jest twój problem, to mój tez. Chcę ci pomóc. Na tym polega przyjaźń.”  
Co do reszty SMSów musiał się zastanowić, więc pisał dalej:  
„Nie chce zrobić jakiejś głupoty, powiedzieć czegoś, co cię wkurzy, więc daj mi jeszcze jeden dzień, na ułożenie sobie tego wszystkiego. Ty też się zastanów, czego byś chciał ode mnie.”  
Natychmiast dostał krótką odpowiedź:  
„Chce, żebyś dał temu spokój.”  
Kiedy to przeczytał, uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić, jakim tonem i z jaką miną zostałyby wypowiedziane. I już nie miał sumienia naciskać. Tym bardziej, że wolał najpierw o tym pomyśleć.   
Przeczytał jeszcze raz te wszystkie SMSy i zrobiło mu się niezbyt miło. Nie znał się na psychologii, ale to, co z nich zrozumiał, nie wyglądało wesoło.   
Po pierwsze- Sherlock prawie wprost stwierdzał, że boi się seksu. A że generalnie nie należał do lękliwych, mogło to oznaczać najgorsze rzeczy i Johnowi zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy zaczął je sobie wyobrażać, co podniosło mu ciśnienie na tyle, że prawie rozważał zapytanie Mycrofta o to, czy jego brat był kiedyś ofiarą napaści seksualnej.   
Dla własnego spokoju, przyjął roboczo, że lęk Sherlocka jest związany z jego obawa przed odrzuceniem (bycie nastoletnim gejem z problemami towarzyskimi nigdy nie mogło być łatwe, a dwadzieścia lat temu było pewnie dużo gorzej, niż obecnie).   
Doświadczenia Sherlocka były albo negatywne, albo ich nie było wcale, co pogorszyło i tak jego złą sytuację, ponieważ zatrzymało go w rozwoju na etapie nastolatka, którego przeraża możliwość, że ktoś dowie się, że jest obiektem jego uczuć. Sherlock prawdopodobnie uznał, że nie zniesie uczuć związanych z odrzuceniem i był przekonany, że by go ono zniszczyło, bo nie miał kiedy nauczyć się tego, jak przetrwać takie sytuacje.   
Prawdopodobnie nigdy nikomu nawet nie powiedział, że jest nim zainteresowany- John widział to po jego reakcji na to, co się teraz działo- przez co uchronił się przed bólem, ale na dłuższą metę nie dał sobie szansy, żeby przekonać się, że potrafi ten ból przeżyć i podnieść się po nim. A czasami to jest potrzebne, żeby poczuć się silniejszym, żeby następnym razem móc w ogóle zaryzykować- kolejną dawkę tego bólu. A bez gotowości na to ryzyko… nie można się przed nikim otworzyć i ma się zerowe szanse na związek.  
Brzmiało to bardzo smutno i John żałował, że on sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć mu tym samym uczuciem. Nie chciał sprawiać przyjacielowi bólu, ale nie czuł do niego więcej, niż przyjaźń i lekka czułość, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby go pokochać, czy chcieć uprawiać z nim seks. Zakładał, że Sherlock to rozumie, że nie ma złudzeń i dlatego tak panikuje, ale to niewiele zmieniało- nawet, jeśli nie musiał mu dzięki temu mówić tego wprost- musiał te jego emocje odrzucić i to na pewno nie wpłynie dobrze na ich relacje, choć oczywiście postara się, żeby było mu jak najłatwiej pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. 

***

Sherlock wrócił do Londynu po czterech dniach nieobecności i John miał mocne podejrzenie, że zmusiła go do tego ostatecznie tylko bezczynność- Brighton było wyjątkowo spokojne w tym okresie i detektyw umierał tam z nudów.   
Najpierw nawet nie wrócił na Baker Street, tylko gdzieś się przyczaił na dwie noce, ale w końcu musiał wrócić do domu, choćby po swoje ubrania, bo pogoda się zmieniła i robiło się coraz zimniej.   
John starał się nie czekać, ale kiedy wrócił po pracy i zastał płaszcz przyjaciela w przedpokoju, a drzwi do jego pokoju zatrzaśnięte na głucho, poczuł jak rozluźniają się w nim jakieś napięte mięśnie.   
Oczywiście, następnego dnia udawał, że nic się nie działo, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i nawet słowem się nie zająknął na żaden krepujący temat.   
Detektyw był lekko zgaszony i cichy i tylko po tym John poznawał, że coś go nadal dręczy. John postanowił dać mu spokój, bo istniało duże ryzyko, że jeśli zacznie go nagabywać, to znów gdzieś ucieknie. 

Następnych kilka dni było jak na ich standardy spokojniejszych- Sherlock skupił się na graniu raczej smętnych melodii na skrzypcach i długich wypadach do kostnicy i Yardu, gdzie zapewnię molestował Lestrada o kolejne, ciekawe zagadki kryminalne. Tak przynajmniej zakładał John i pewnie miał rację, lecz nie miał zamiaru wnikać w szczegóły. Tak naprawdę im więcej mijało czasu, tym mniej sam miał ochotę przeprowadzić tę Wielka Rozmowę, na którą sam tak naciskał w SMSach.  
Im dłużej zastanawiał się nad tym, co ma zamiar powiedzieć, tym bardziej widział, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, żeby on (jak również ktokolwiek inny) dał radę uczynić z tej rozmowy cokolwiek pozytywnego i pozostawić im obu odrobinę godności osobistej. Obaj nie byli dobrzy w mówieniu o swoich emocjach i nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło przez te ostatnie tygodnie. Co gorsza, Sherlock w stresie nie był najłatwiejszym rozmówcą i akurat w tym przypadku nie można go było za to winić. Kiedy doktor próbował postawić się na jego miejscu… musiał się co prawda cofnąć do swoich doświadczeń ze szkoły średniej- co jednak nie zmieniało sytuacji tak bardzo, jakby chciał- Sherlock miał przegwizdane, i co gorsza dobrze o tym wiedział. I nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mógł się dziwić jego próbie uniknięcia jednego z najbardziej upokarzających doświadczeń w swoim życiu.   
Dlatego John milczał i zamiast marnować czas na zastanawianie się jak przeprowadzić tę okropną i potencjalnie niszczącą rozmowę, przeznaczył go na myślenie o następnym etapie, tak, jakby już sobie wyjaśnili to, co powinni (jak dojrzali ludzie powinni) i przeszli przez żmudne etapy dochodzenia do dawnego status quo.   
Myślał mianowicie o tym, co ON mógłby zrobić dla Sherlocka, żeby poprawić mu samopoczucie i poprawić komfort życia z urealniającymi się koszmarami.   
John dawno żadnego realnego snu nie widział, ale jakieś pewnie były- zwłaszcza, że Sherlock był w stanie emocjonalnym gorszym, niż zwykle i to ze udało mu się je jakoś przed nim ukryć, poruszało go trochę, bo było kolejnym dowodem na to, jak bardzo się przejmuje zdaniem współlokatora.   
Długo nie miał żadnych pomysłów- za mało danych albo wyobraźni, albo ta cała sytuacja była zbyt dziwna, za bardzo wykraczała poza to, co sam przeżył albo o czym usłyszał od znajomych. Z pomocą przyszedł mu przypadek… albo własna nieświadomość. Albo nieświadomość Sherlocka (bo celowo tego na pewno nie zrobił, nie po tym ukrywaniu się ).

Któregoś dnia obaj znaleźli się w kuchni w tym samym czasie i John chciał go wyminąć, a wtedy Sherlock zrobił krok z złą stronę i nadepnął mu na stopę. John rzucił się do tyłu, krzywiąc z bólu… I Sherlock odskoczył, tracąc przy tym równowagę. Odruchowo przytrzymał się ramion przyjaciela, który w tej chwili znieruchomiał, rozumiejąc, że to ważna chwila. Na mgnienie oka detektyw przysunął się do niego i prawie położył mu głowę na ramieniu. John zdębiał na chwilę, ale wiedząc, że jeśli teraz zrobi coś źle, nieuważnie, głupio- to może wszystko zepsuć. Sherlock miał w tej chwili tak szczególny wyraz twarzy, że Johnowi długo zajęło zinterpretowanie go.   
Po chwili ocknął się jakby z transu i odsunął z fuknięciem, jakby był rozzłoszczonym kotem, jakby to było jakoś wina Johna, że znaleźli się w tej sytuacji i wyszedł z kuchni, zanim John zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. O ile miałby cokolwiek do powiedzenia, bo choć stał tam jeszcze przez kilka minut, nadal z całkowitą pustką w głowie.   
Później, gdy zrozumiał zdenerwowanie przyjaciela (albo przynajmniej miał wrażenie, że rozumie) uznał, że to jest właśnie to, na czego zobaczenie mu brakowało mu wyobraźni- prosty sposób na to, by przyjaciel poczuł się lepiej. Przypomniał sobie to, co tamten napisał mu w jednym z pierwszych SMSów- że bardziej, niż seks pragnie od kogoś czułości i emocjonalnego kontaktu. A to mógł mu dać, przynajmniej spróbować, na tyle, na ile pozwoli mu na to sam Sherlock.   
Tutaj empatia go zawiodła- gdyby oto on był w kimś zakochany, nie byłby w stanie mieszkać z tym kimś i przytulać go platonicznie, ale skoro Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz wydawał się zadowolony, to kimże był on sam, żeby mu tego też odmawiać?  
Nie chciał jednak wszystkiego zepsuć jeszcze bardziej, więc musiał przeprowadzić ostrożny eksperyment.   
I tak zaczęła się nowa epoka w ich relacji- epoka przelotnych głaśnięć po włosach, krótkich objęć na powitanie i wszystkie one nie napotkały żadnej blokady ze strony detektywa.   
John uznał, ze ten brak protestu (a nawet kilkakrotna próba inicjowania kontaktu- w bardzo nieśmiały, niemal uroczy sposób, który rozczulał, nie wzbudzając skojarzeń z seksem) oznacza, ze zmierzają w dobrą stronę.   
Dopiero gdy nastała epoka dzielenia jednego koca na sofie, Sherlock jakby wreszcie zauważył (albo może wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę, by zabrać głos na ten temat) że coś się zmieniło.  
\- Myślisz, że nie widzę, co robisz…-zaczął, z wyraźnym namysłem w głosie. John znieruchomiał, ale szybko się rozluźnił, to to nie brzmiało źle. Jak na Sherlocka.   
\- No… ja...- zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale jego przyjaciel jeszcze nie skończył.  
\- Ale to działa…- powiedział i John spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.  
\- Tak?... To znaczy?..  
\- Mniej mi się śni i prawie nic się nie materializuje. A te sny z tobą są rzadsze i lepiej je znoszę.  
\- Te z mackami?- zapytał mocno zdezorientowany, jeszcze nie wiedząc, czy może już się ucieszyć a jeśli nie, to dlaczego.   
\- Chyba miałeś rację.- kontynuował powoli Sherlock Chyba przygotował wcześniej, co chce powiedzieć i należało mu na to pozwolić, a ewentualnie pytania zadać dopiero później.  
\- Te sny są naprawdę po to, żebym wiedział, czego potrzebuje i jakoś to dla siebie zdobył… Nawet, jeśli chodziło o jakieś dziwne potrzeby emocjonalne.- wyrzucił z obrzydzeniem i John musiał odruchowo zaprotestować:  
\- One nie są wcale dziwne…. Są zupełnie normalne!  
Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręka i wydał usta w pogardliwym grymasie. Ale potem powiedział tonem, jakim inni oskarżają kogoś o zjedzenie ich kanapki:  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Proszę bardzo.- odparł John po dłuższej chwili, marszcząc czoło i nadal niepewny, czy może już się ucieszyć i uznać, że na coś wreszcie się przydał.   
\- Wiesz, Mycroft też tak mówił…  
Po co to powiedział? W tej chwili to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.   
Sherlock wydął usta a potem je ściągnął potępiająco.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi o tym. Wolę przypisać ten sukces tobie, jeśli pozwolisz…  
John uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po łopatce.  
\- Nie ma problemu… nikomu nie powiemy. Mycroft nie musi wiedzieć i tak ma o sobie za dobre mniemanie.  
Sherlock wreszcie też się uśmiechnął i to swoim najszerszym uśmiechem i John wiedział, że naprawdę jest dobre.  
\- To co, oglądamy ten serial dalej?- zapytał pro forma.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie mógłbym zasnąć gdybym się nie dowiedział, czy ta… blondynka zdradzi tego… młodego, wąsatego idiotę.


End file.
